Erinaceous
by FairyPalace
Summary: She was an orphan with no prospects and a makeshift family leaving her behind. At least the old man gave her a sword and a job, so she didn't need to worry about (nonexistent) marriage offers. [Fem!Sabito AU]


_"Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody."_

**― Stephen Chbosky, The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

* * *

Her name was Sabito. She didn't get a family name because her parents hadn't given one. She didn't get a girl's name either, because her mother (who definitely wasn't Japanese, considering Sabito's coloring) apparently hadn't known Japanese very well before abandoning her. She was now a resident of the Haga Orphanage. Her second birthday was in a few weeks, but considering that the orphanage had more children than it could handle, Sabito doubted there'd be any serious celebration.

Kicking her feet over the edge of the bench she was seated on, staring out the doorway to the outside world, Sabito wondered if she'd be able to sneak over the threshold this time. Sabito had yet to see the outside world because the orphanage matron kept her captured inside. Sabito hadn't wasted this precious time, of course, pestering the older children into teaching her how to speak and write, but having gained literacy, curiosity encouraged Sabito to sneak outside and use it. Maybe, if she spoke with other people, she could learn even _more_. Eyeing the door again, Sabito glanced at the matron, Haga Hiwano. She was occupied with two of the older children, Ume and Iehiro, who were fighting yet again.

Glancing from the door to Haga, and then back again, Sabito pushed off the bench with her tiny hands and landed awkwardly. Another glance, and then Sabito toddled right out the door and into the great, wide world. Her eyes widened as she reached out into the bright light of the sky-

She smacked into a set of legs and fell back on her bum. Eyes tearing up, she looked up with big blue puppy-eyes at Saigou Takeyoshi, the eldest boy in the orphanage at age 13. He grinned down at her, sleek black ponytail falling over his shoulder as he leaned down to inspect her with teasing dark eyes. "Trying to escape again, Sabi-chan?" he asked.

Haga gasped, looking away from the arguing Ume and Iehiro to see Sabito nearly two feet past the doorway. "Sabi-chan!" she yelled, scrambling over and scooping Sabito up. She held her up, expression stern. "Sabi-chan, ye can't keep doin' this! I said ye'll be allowed outside with the older children once ye become three. Why do ye-"

"Don't worry, Haga-san," Takeyoshi interrupted, reaching up to grab Sabito and place her on his hip. "I'll keep an eye on her, it's not like she even managed to reach the street." He grinned, patting Sabito's head. "Besides, she's so stubborn, I doubt another scolding will do anything." Sabito gripped Takeyoshi's kimono, grinning up at him hopefully.

Haga huffed, looking at Sabito doubtfully. "Very well," she said unhappily. "I do wish ye'd listen, however." Her eyes narrowed. "I know ye ain't dull, Sabi-chan. I heard ye speakin' with the other children, ye ain't foolin' me."

Takeyoshi laughed. "She's just too clever for her own good, Haga-san," he said, walking further into the building. Haga chuckled ruefully, and Sabito watched her with wide eyes as she walked back over to Ume and Iehiro, of whom the former was pulling the latter's hair. Feeling a gentle hand grab her chin, Sabito looked up at Takeyoshi. He looked down at her sternly. "You can speak now, Sabi-chan," he said. "Why do you keep causing Haga-san trouble? You know better than this."

Sabito crossed her arms and huffed. "Bored," she muttered.

Takeyoshi looked at her intently, and then sighed. "Of course you are," he mumbled, hefting her up and sitting down, so she was now atop his lap. "You know, you really are too clever for your own good."

"That's impossible, Yosh-nii," Sabito remarked, wiggling herself into a more comfortable position, resting her back on his chest and spreading her legs outward. "Ye ain't _ever _too clever."

Takeyoshi exhaled heavily. "That's probably true," he agreed. "But combined with your curiosity, you'll live a life full of trouble." Sabito crossed her arms stubbornly, refusing the logic of that statement. She was clever enough to take care of herself, she wasn't like the other children! Seeing her defiant posture, Takeyoshi smiled. "How about I tell you a story from one of the monks who are visiting?" Sabito looked up, not speaking but her eyes conveying her curiosity. Takeyoshi's grin widened. "There was one tale about a man who went walking down a mountain late at night by himself. It was very dark, but he knew the mountain well, so he wasn't worried. His wife warned him that it was dangerous, but he insisted that he would go, because his sister was preparing to have a child, and he wished to be there. So down the mountain he went, and on his way he came across a child all alone. He was concerned for the child, of course, so he called out, 'You there! Boy! Come with me into town!' Yet the child did not respond, so he went closer." Takeyoshi paused when Sabito grumbled. "What was that?" he asked in amusement.

"He's stupid!" Sabito burst. "Who looks atta creepy, silent kid alone in the woods late at night n' goes, 'ain't that _safe _lookin'?'" She shook her head, irritated by the fictitious man's idiocy.

Takeyoshi seemed startled for a moment, looking at her with wide eyes, before he threw his head back and laughed. Sabito glanced up at him and smiled, proud of herself. When he managed to regain control of himself, Takeyoshi looked down at her, still smiling. "Then how do you suppose the story ends?" he questioned.

"The kid's a demon, so it eats him right up. The end," Sabito abridged. "But that's silly, because demons ain't real. Haga-san says so."

The smile drifted off Takeyoshi's face. "Is that so?" he said, looking away from Sabito, who frowned in concern. "Sabi-chan, what if I told you I had seen a demon before?"

"Haga-san says lyin' s'wrong," she responded bluntly. Takeyoshi's lips quirked upwards, but the heavy air didn't dissipate.

"Haga-san hasn't ever seen a demon before, or someone be killed by one, so she says they aren't real," Takeyoshi said, appearing lost in thought. "But I've seen demons, Sabi-chan. My parents were killed by one, that's why I have those bite marks on my arms." Sabito's eyes widened. Takeyoshi always covered his arms, no matter the weather, because both his arms were covered in silvery, half-moon scars. Takeyoshi looked down, his face serious. "Demons are very, very real. And you are very, very curious, which is why I'm telling you this, Sabi-chan, despite how young you are. You must be very careful, or you might end up like the man in that story." When Sabito didn't immediately respond, his hands gripped her shoulders. "Promise me, Sabi-chan. Promise me you'll be careful, and you won't go outside by yourself."

Sabito wasn't sure she could believe that Haga-san was wrong about anything, but seeing the unstable light in Takeyoshi's eyes, forced herself to nod. "I promise, Yosh-nii," she said.

* * *

Sabito became more and more strange as time passed. She wasn't like the other girls, who would speak to boys and giggle, dreaming of future husbands. She wasn't like the little boys either, playing with sticks and mud and fighting. Instead, Sabito followed Takeyoshi around all day, and when he wasn't present, she would tag along with Ume and Iehiro, who despite their ever-present arguing were very clever. Iehiro taught her about about math and numbers, and how the world worked, while Ume showed her how to cook, how to sew, how to barter and how to butter people up (well, that was mostly Iehiro). Sabito was a fast learner, and Ume and Iehiro were eager mentors.

One day, Iehiro woke her up just as the sun rose, shaking her awake from her spot sleeping beside Takeyoshi. "Sabi-chan, Sabi-chan!" he whispered excitedly. "Get up! Today's the day!" Sabito opened her eyes slowly, meeting Iehiro's green eyes mere inches from her face.

Sabito yawned, sliding out of the blankets and crawling over the floor. She kneeled there, rubbing her face sleepily. "H-uh?" she yawned, seeing through bleary eyes that it was still dark outside.

Eager hands grabbed her shoulders and dragged her to her feet. "Today's yer third birthday, Sabi-chan!" Iehiro hissed, eyes bright. "Ye get to go outside today!" Sabito, once her half-asleep mind strung the words together into an actual sentence, brightened dramatically. An ecstatic smile spread across her face, and she began to bounce on her toes automatically as she nearly vibrated with energy.

"Hiro-kun! Hurry up!" Both children turned to look at Ume, who was halfway out the door. Her purple hair was already in twin braids, and her brown eyes were scanning the room nervously, making sure that everyone else was asleep. "If we leave now, we'll get the best ones!" Sabito wondered what she was talking about, but didn't get time to ask, because Iehiro nodded determinedly and yanked her up, rushing out the door.

"Where you think you're going?" A new voice interrupted. All three youngsters froze, turning to see Takeyoshi rolled over towards them, eyes stern.

Iehiro fidgeted anxiously. "Uh… uhm…"

"Today is the first day Sabi-chan gets to go outside, so we wanted her to try the best stuff," Ume declared firmly. "But if we don't leave early enough, she won't get to." Ume clenched her fists at her sides, clearly nervous that Takeyoshi would deny them the chance, and Iehiro held Sabito closely enough that she could feel him not breathing.

Takeyoshi grinned. "Oh, alright then," he said, pushing himself up into a sitting position and reaching out for his hair ribbon. "Just give me a moment so I can come along," he said, tying his perfect, glossy black hair back into a low ponytail. Sabito puffed out her cheeks. She wasn't one to focus on looks, but by comparison, her puffy mess of auburn spikes looked so ugly.

Ume sighed in relief, and Iehiro pumped his fist. "Yes!" he cheered under his breath.

Minutes later, the four children were walking down the street. Sabito was perched on Takeyoshi's shoulders, and she looked about eagerly, greedily soaking up everything she could. Most of the town was made of wood and paper buildings, with the occasional second story. There were tall poles with wires running about, and the streets were made of tightly packed dirt and thin, winding through the tight-knit buildings.

"We're heading to the market right now, Sabi-chan," Iehiro said, skipping between Ume and Takeyoshi. Sabito looked down at him, seeing the head of short black hair bounce happily. "Okuda-oji sells peaches when the sun rises, but if ye want to get the best ones ye gotta come real early."

Ume smacked the back of Iehiro's head. "It's 'you' and 'got to', not 'ye' and 'gotta', Hiro-kun," she scolded. "Watch your grammar."

"Hey now," Takeyoshi said as Iehiro scurried to his other side, clutching his head. "Don't be violent, Ume-chan. Hiro-kun is still learning."

Ume sniffed. "If we do get to open a restaurant one day, he won't be able to speak like that to customers," she insisted. "He needs to correct bad habits now. Otherwise people will think he's stupid."

"Hey!" Iehiro said, clutching Takeyoshi's free hand and leaning around him to glare. "I'm not stupid!" he shouted.

"_I didn't say ye were stupid_, stupid!" Ume growled, crossing her arms and frowning at him. "I said that if you talk that way people will think you are!"

Iehiro pointed accusingly. "You just called me stupid!"

"Because you deserved it that ti-!"

"Silence," Takeyoshi intoned, and both kids quieted immediately. "If you both are loud you'll start waking people up, and then I'll send both of you back and take Sabi-chan for peaches by myself." Ume and Iehiro looked down at the ground ashamedly. Sabito covered her mouth with her hand, unable to stop herself from laughing. She tried to cover it with a cough, but Takeyoshi wasn't fooled. "You think this is funny, Sabi-chan?" he asked.

Sabito smirked down at the two children, repeating what she'd often heard from Haga-san in situations like this. "Yea, those two couldn't be more obvious about their crushes if they tried." Iehiro gasped and Ume's face turned bright red, both nine year olds looking away from each other in embarrassment.

Takeyoshi pulled his hand free from Iehiro's grip and lightly bopped Sabito on the head. "Bad Sabi-chan," he said. "No instigating." Sabito laughed in response, and the rest of the walk over to the market was quiet as Ume and Iehiro refused to look at each other and Sabito enjoyed watching the various colors of the sun rise wash over the village.

When the thin, winding streets finally opened up into a larger road, Sabito realized they'd arrived in the market. The buildings here all had second floors, and there were strings with colored slips hanging across the street in intervals. There were already multiple shop-keepers setting up for the day, some with stands, others with blankets and items on display. Iehiro waved excitedly at the various people, telling everyone he could "good morning!", apparently forgetting his earlier humiliation. Ume, by contrast, was still looking flushed, ignoring everything. Sabito tilted her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the new smells, and the many sounds. The orphanage was so crowded and noisy, but now Sabito could hear the sounds of carts rolling down the streets and smell fresh produce being dumped into baskets. Everything was so lively!

"Sabi-chan, we're here," Takeyoshi's voice called her back to reality. Sabito looked down to see an old man in a bamboo hat kneeling in front of several baskets filled with peaches. The peaches themselves looked ripe and yummy, and Sabito looked at them hungrily. She hadn't had fresh fruit many times before, it being considered too expensive for the orphanage to supply regularly.

Iehiro leaned over one of the baskets. "Good morning, Okuda-oji," he chirped, rubbing his hands together. "We've got enough for one each today."

Ume glared at him. "Be polite, Hiro-kun," she ordered, before bowing politely to the old man. "Good morning, Okuda-san."

Okuda chuckled gruffly. "Back again?" he said. "Who's the new little one?"

Sabito had a policy of staying quiet and looking cute with new people, until she had an assessment of their personality, so Takeyoshi spoke instead. "This is Sabito-chan, Okuda-san," he introduced. "Today's her third birthday, so it's her first time going outside the orphanage."

"Her birthday, hm?" Okuda repeated, smiling. "Then it ain't right fer her to pay, yea, little miss?" He looked up at her, and Sabito bobbed her head, never one to reject free food. The old man reached out and grabbed one of the peaches standing to offer it to her. Sabito leaned down and grabbed the fruit, taking a big bite out of it. Her eyes widened as the juicy flavor hit her tongue, and then closed as she savored the flavor. She couldn't stop the small, happy sound that escaped as she enjoyed her new favorite food. The old man laughed. "I ain't seen somebody enjoy the fruits of m' labor that much inna long time!"

Takeyoshi chuckled. "We'll probably be back here often, if that response is any indicator," he commented. Sabito nodded excitedly, taking another bite out of her peach. Iehiro and Ume eagerly grabbed their own, Takeyoshi handing over several coins as the children dug in.

Sabito thought this was a great birthday.

* * *

Blood dripped down from her nose, and her eye hurt something terrible as she watched the two older boys run away. Eyes narrowed, she spat out a mouthful of blood, happy to see there weren't any teeth mixed in. Her teeth had dug into her lip when one boy had managed to punch her in the face, but after kicking them several times in the gut, the bullies fled. Stupid kids, stoning a cat. Cleaning up her face with her sleeve, she turned and marched off.

Bullies had only recently become a problem for Sabito. She looked very much like a boy (intentionally) and now that Takeyoshi had moved out to live with his master as an apprentice carpenter, the boys of the village felt little reservation in picking fights with her when she criticized them for things like throwing rocks at animals or battling each other. Ume and Iehiro - the lovebirds - would be gone for the day learning under one of the town's chefs, so Sabito would have to fix herself up alone. Heading over to the river where the boats passed through the town, she decided she'd wash away the blood and try to pass off the bruised eye for a bad fall. It wouldn't be the first time Sabito had decided to take a nap in a tree and had landed haphazardly, although she hadn't actually fallen in a while.

Unfortunately, before she could reach the river, she heard someone call her name. "Sabi-chan!" Sabito cringed, and turned to see Takeyoshi running up towards her. She saw the instant he recognized her injuries, and then the anger appeared. "Sabito!" he said irately, stopping in front of her and aggressively cleaning her face with a spare cloth. "You got in another fight, didn't you?"

"De idiods were drowin' rocks ad a cad," Sabito grumbled, trying to push his hands away. The swelling nose made it hurt to speak and her voice became nasally. "I dold 'em off, dey s'arded de fighd. N' dey're lookin' worse dan me, an'ways." Takeyoshi sighed, lowering his hands and looking at her frustratedly.

"Sabi-chan, you knew they'd pick a fight," he said, and Sabito refused to meet his eyes. "Seriously, Sabi-chan, how are you ever going to get married if you make enemies with every boy in the village?"

Sabito's expression soured further. "I won'd ged married," she disputed, the mere idea making her disgusted. "I'mma ged an apprendiceship and take care a' myself." Over the past seven years, Sabito had heard various fights between wives and husbands in the village. Her tendency to prowl around out of sight in high up places meant she knew about the arguments that went on where she wasn't supposed to see or hear, and that more often than not, the wives lost badly. They were expected to be subordinate and proper, without independent will, and Sabito couldn't stand the idea of it. The idea of surrendering her freedom horrified her.

Takeyoshi expression was resigned. "You know things don't work like that for girls, Sabi-chan," Takeyoshi said. Sabito glared at him angrily. Takeyoshi already had a fiance, his master having decided to engage him to his daughter so Takeyoshi could inherit the business. Takeyoshi couldn't understand Sabito's fear of entrapment, especially when he himself could only benefit from marrying. Seeing Sabito's stubborn expression, Takeyoshi switched topics. "Come back with me to the shop," he said. "I was going to show you something, but we can get you cleaned up too."

"Fine," Sabito snapped, trailing after Takeyoshi unhappily. She was only eight, what was he thinking talking to her about marriage anyways? Feeling the burning anger in her belly, Sabito took several deep breaths, suppressing her frustration and bottling it up. She didn't want to keep arguing with Takeyoshi over something so petty, especially when he was only trying to help. Letting out a deep breath, Sabito forcefully calmed herself down.

They arrived in the carpentry shop within two minutes, and Takeyoshi led her into the back. Sabito kneeled down as Takeyoshi wet a cloth, coming back to more gently wipe her face and check over her bruises. He pressed the cloth against her eye, and Sabito hissed. "Keep the pressure," he ordered, and she reached up to hold it there painfully. "I made something for you, and since I'll be gone with master for your birthday, I thought I'd give it to you now."

Sabito peered at him curiously. "Whad is id?" she asked begrudgingly. Takeyoshi smiled at her, seeing that her anger was already gone (or rather, hidden). He moved further into the workshop, and came back with a smooth rectangular box. Kneeling in front of Sabito, he opened it up to reveal a polished wooden flute.

"I know you've wanted one for some time, so-" he was cut off by Sabito wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly, wet cloth falling to the floor.

"Dank ye," she muttered into his neck. Traveling musicians had visited the village before, and Sabito had always dreamed of being able to play one herself. Takeyoshi chuckled, laying the flute box down and wrapping his arms around her.

"You're welcome," he said, letting her hug him for a few more moments before pushing her back. He grabbed the wet cloth and handed it to her. "Keep that there," he insisted, and then set the closed flute box beside her. "You can practice with it when you're feeling better. I'm sure you'll be able to play something by the time I return."

Sabito smirked. "In dwo monds I'mma be a masder," she said confidently, sure she'd quickly learn how to play.

Takeyoshi pat her head. "Sure you will," he easily agreed, having learned from her younger years that Sabito picked up skills very, very quickly.

(It became a regular event for Ume, Iehiro, and - if he was available - Takeyoshi to pick up songs during the month and have Sabito to perform them at the end. Iehiro took great delight in picking the most difficult songs he could find, going so far as to ask musicians what the hardest songs they knew were. By contrast, Ume usually preferred simpler songs, going by ear rather than desire to challenge. Sabito liked to play for them, but her favorites by far were the songs Takeyoshi would pick. He'd always have some sort of anecdotal story to go with the song, and it made Sabito remember and smile when playing them. Those songs became less and less common as time went on, and Sabito's smiles became just a tinge sadder.)

* * *

Ume and Iehiro were kneeling in front of the priest, eyes entirely focused on each other as the ceremony continued. From her place in the back, Sabito pinched her arms to keep herself from crying. The two had agreed to get married when they turned sixteen, and had already set up a restaurant/inn for themselves on the edge of the village. Last night had been the last night they'd spend sleeping at the orphanage, and as happy as Sabito was, she also knew that like Takeyoshi, she wouldn't be seeing much of them any more. The now adult man was someone she was lucky to share one meal with a week, busy as he was with his own children (who she called her niece and nephew but she knew they weren't) and work.

Ume's eyes shined with happy tears as she passed a wine cup over to her new husband. Iehiro was smiling shakily as he drank, and Sabito could feel the pure _love _emanating from them. The two had been over the moon for each other since they were children, and Sabito knew that they would have a much happier relationship than Sabito had seen between the arguing couples before. Iehiro had never been one to suppress Ume's will, he'd always respected her. Watching the two together, Sabito for the first time felt a pang of longing in her gut. _I want that_, she realized, although whether it was the love or the trust or the sheer contentment radiating from them she wasn't sure. She watched the ceremony continue, and she tried to suppress the sensation of envy that pulsed in her veins like poison.

It made her feel ugly, that she couldn't feel happy for her dearest friends marriage because she was too busy feeling jealous and lonely that they were leaving her behind. She fisted her hands into her finest kimono and grit her teeth, determined to be better than this. She had helped them realize their feelings and move into their new home, she would make it through this too with a smile on her face. She would accept nothing less from herself.

* * *

Sabito, at eleven years old, was now the oldest child in the orphanage. She had been for several months, after Ume and Iehiro had moved out, but it didn't really sink in until she noticed that Haga-san was now relying on her to help out with taking care of the younger children and household chores. The others had all been adopted or apprenticed over the years, and now Sabito was alone. The other children were all at least three or four years younger than her, and Sabito already couldn't befriend people her own age, much less those younger than her. One morning, sitting in a bedroll she'd once shared with Takeyoshi, not seeing Ume and Iehiro arguing about the proper way to fold a blanket, Sabito realized she was lonely. All her siblings had left her behind, rarely having time for her anymore, and she just felt so… lost. Some small part of her was crying that she hadn't been enough, _again_, and she stomped it out ruthlessly. Ume, Iehiro, and Takeyoshi loved her still, they were just busy. She was the problem, not moving on with herself.

Carrying her well-loved wooden flute in its case, Sabito marched up the mountain into the woods near the town. The sun had yet to rise, and the streets were empty of people. Her yellow-green-orange patterned kimono had become a mark of hatred among the boys of the town, making it impossible for her to find somewhere nice to relax and play her flute. The only way she could actually avoid some mouth-breathing idiot interrupting her was if she climbed atop one of the taller buildings and practice up there, beyond the reach of flying objects. _Sadly_, Haga-san had harshly reprimanded her and forbidden her from doing so again after she fell off one of the rooftops and earned a horrible scar that stretched down from her right ear to the corner of her mouth. Haga-san had criticized her for ruining her face and any chance of marrying up, and if she was seen by anyone on any rooftop, Haga-san would be informed and confine her to the orphanage with chores. Sabito had tried to explain that it was because of the rain and not her climbing skills, and that she wasn't planning to marry anyways, but Haga-san would have none of it, so Sabito had to resort to the town's surrounding wilderness for practice.

When she'd made it a decent way up the mountain, Sabito looked around the dim, shaded forest and decided to climb a tree. Tucking her flute into her kimono top safely (as she had done many times before), she gripped the bark and began rapidly scaling the tree. It was much easier to climb than the village buildings, with all its branches and convenient hand-and-foot-holds. Finding a wide branch, Sabito tucked herself against the trunk, using her feet to push herself in place and removing her flute from her kimono. Raising the flute so that it's green tasseled end was away from her face, she began to play a few basic scales, going through all the notes she knew. One of the traveling musicians had given her warm up practices a few years ago. Once she'd run through the familiar notes, she decided to play a song.

The mournful, clear notes rang out between the trees, and when the song finally concluded, Sabito cradled the flute in her lap, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to enjoy the silence. The town was never this quiet.

"Interesting place to practice," a scratchy, low voice cut in. Sabito's eyes shot open, her head snapping up to stare at the man in a blue, cloud-patterned kimono standing right in front of her on her branch. She hadn't heard him at all, how…? "Why is a boy from town in a tree nearly an hour away?" The man continued. Sabito couldn't get a good glimpse of his face behind his red ogre mask, which she felt had a _far _too long nose. Wouldn't that put too much weight on the front?

She fidgeted, not wanting to tell this stranger anything but realizing that if he could sneak up on her like this, she was outclassed on every level. "I ain't friendly with the other kids," she said. "I wanted some peace to practice."

"So you walked an hour up a mountain?" he said flatly, and she could hear the accusation.

She shrugged. "They've followed me before."

"It's dangerous alone out here," the man dictated. "You should head back."

Sabito stiffened, not appreciating this stranger trying to order her around. "I'm good, thanks," she said, now feeling defensive. "I'mma head back later."

"There could be demons out here," he continued.

"I'm more likely to find a bear," Sabito rebuffed dryly, expression flattening. Seriously, who was this weird old guy, and why was he being so insistent? Who did he think he was? She took a deep breath, calming herself. She was outclassed, he could be dangerous. Stay calm. "Look, am I near yer home or somethin'? Is that the problem?" she questioned. The old man nodded. "Then 'm sorry for disrupting yer privacy, I'll get outta here," she said.

The old man somehow managed to express his dissatisfaction despite the mask. It was annoying. "Very well," he agreed, before turning and _jumping directly down_. Sabito's jaw dropped and she leaned forward to see the old geezer neatly land on the forest floor, appearing entirely unperturbed about having dropped a height that would've broken most people's ankles. And then he just walked away. Sabito felt envy course through her. If she'd had this man's landing skills a few months ago, she wouldn't have gotten injured.

Securing her flute, Sabito scooted forward to make her slow, careful descent down the tree. Except, she was used to climbing the smaller trees near town and the buildings, so she wasn't prepared for her kimono to catch on an extra twig and pull her backwards when she leaned, throwing off her balance. Sabito's eyes widened in fear as she went falling headfirst back over the branch, plummeting towards the ground.

For most people, this would be the end of the line. However, Sabito was a stubborn person, and she'd fallen only a few months ago from a height and gotten injured. She'd practiced landing from high places for weeks after she'd recovered, ensuring such a thing would never happen again. So Sabito's initial response to her tumble was fear, but as soon as the free fall began, she tucked her knees into her chest and got herself into a controlled spin. Facing the ground now, Sabito waited until she was closer to the ground before pushing off the trunk behind her, landing in a roll. She crashed into the roots of the next tree over, stopping ass over head with her arms spread out behind her. She was bruised and filthy, but alive.

The old man was standing over her looking down. "Impressive," he said, and Sabito couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. She frowned anyways, standing up to dust herself off. Her ankle, however, had apparently been injured in the fall, so upon standing up she stumbled, falling against the tree and glaring down at the uncooperative foot. "Can you walk?" he asked. Sabito tried shifting her weight again, and wincing, shook her head. "I'm familiar with this variety of injury, I'll treat it," the old man said. "My home isn't far away, but I'll need to carry you." Sabito couldn't tell if the old man was making fun of her or not. Still, what mattered more was that she not get stuck dragging herself down the mountain, so she nodded her head to give him permission.

Two minutes later, they were further up the mountain and Sabito was starstruck. She'd never moved that quickly before, or that quietly. The old man was faster than the trains she'd seen run past the town, and that was _awesome_. She stared at him with shining eyes as he put her down on the floor and retrieved something from the shelves of his small wooden home.

He kneeled in front of her, removing her shoes. "Move your heel side to side," he instructed, and Sabito did so, too busy being awed to protest the order. "Up and down. Now point your toes." She followed the motions, wincing where it hurt. "You sprained it," the old man concluded, holding up a strip of cloth. "I'll wrap it with this, but you shouldn't walk down the mountain."

"Could I stay here?" Sabito asked eagerly, looking up from her foot to stare at the red mask, which had moved from being creepy to mysterious immediately after the old man became cool.

"No," he shot her down immediately. "I'll carry you down." Sabito wilted, moping quietly as the old man went about treating her sprained ankle. When he finished, he asked, "Is it too tight?" Sabito morosely shook her head. Still, the old man didn't act sympathetic like the adults back in the village, picking her up bridal style and ignoring her poor attitude.

Before he could exit the building, Sabito looked up at him, changing strategies. "Can I come back tomorrow?" she requested.

"No," he said. "You shouldn't strain your injury."

"Well, after it's better," Sabito persisted, hopeful now that he denied her conditionally. "Can I come back then?"

The old man paused in steps. "Why?" he asked tiredly.

Sabito bit her lip, considering her words before speaking. "Ye… ye jumped right outta that tree, no problem, and ye moved real fast. I wanna do that," she explained.

"I can do that, boy, because I'm a trained warrior," the old man said. "You don't learn those skills for fun."

Sabito, rather than desist as she suspected the old man expected, felt even more eager. "Really? Were ye a samurai or something? Could ye teach me?" she begged.

His masked face looked down at her. "I didn't fight humans," he said.

He didn't… fight _humans_? Sabito bit her lip again. "So… ye fought demons?" she questioned, remembering Takeyoshi's stories, and the scars shaped like human teeth, but with too much fang, lining his arms. "... Could ye teach me?"

"You want to fight demons?" the old man repeated doubtfully.

"I want independence, and t'do something I'll be good at," Sabito elaborated. "And I ain't a good homemaker, but I'm good at fightin'. Huntin' demons sounds like something ye could make a job of, and I'mma bet ye fight plenty. Plus, I doubt the demons will care I'mma girl."

The old man tensed slightly, and Sabito remembered he still thought she was a boy. He muttered something along the lines of, "_it's always hard to tell with the young ones_", before looming over her. "Female flesh is more tender, demons say," he intoned menacingly. "Tastier."

"Then I oughta learn to fight for myself, if I'm tasty," Sabito replied without missing a beat. She wasn't discouraged in the slightest, she knew what demons did after all.

The old man looked away, continuing out the door. He didn't respond immediately, and Sabito thought (hoped) he was considering her question as he ran her down the mountain, and not dismissing her. Finally, when they reached the edge of the town, and he placed her on her feet, he said, "When your ankle is fully recovered, come back. If you can find my home again, I'll test your suitability. That answer will be your final one."

Sabito suddenly didn't care she would have to limp back to the orphanage. A beatific smile spread across her face. "Thank ye, sir!" she said, now imagining herself running at the same speeds as the old man and fighting evil monsters. She was clever, she would definitely pass whatever test he gave her, and then she'd battle demons like a warrior from bedtime stories. Plus, that'd show Takeyoshi! A girl _could _get an apprenticeship!

"Don't thank me yet," the old man said ominously, and then disappeared. Sabito slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her squeal at the coolness.

* * *

**I don't know why I'm starting a new story when I've got such a course load, but I really wanted to because I love this series far too much. Please tell me what you think, I've been trying to work on the accents based on the characters so I can use criticism in that direction. Should have a new chapter up soon, since I'm neglecting sleep for this. I have a problem. Send help.**


End file.
